


【baekren】我养的小兔变成了……

by gzmm



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzmm/pseuds/gzmm
Summary: 本人。曾经19年1月发布在微博上的。稍稍改动。作为20年白情的补档好了。结尾放了个和正文无关的番外。是19年214的文。曾以图片形式发布在老福特。干脆一起补了。感谢大家点进来。希望大家看完可以看看我的结语。拜托了。🙇♂️
Relationships: Baekren - Relationship, Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Kudos: 15





	【baekren】我养的小兔变成了……

我养的小兔变成了1

姜东昊是一名健身教练。工作上兢兢业业，生活上也很勤劳。奋斗了几年后开了一家自己的健身房。

出色的外表和完美的身材，吸引了不少“外貌协会”成员。几乎每天都在人来报班，还专挑他的时间段来上课。搞到健身教室塞不下那么多人，他照顾不了这么多人，不得不多开了几个班。

“这都要得益于我的建议！是我叫你把自己照片印在传单上的！还在我店里给你免费宣传！！你可要好好谢我！”

“是是是，多亏你了。我现在忙到每天水都喝不上几口，还要来给你做苦力！”

朋友要求的谢礼就是晚上下班后在他的酒吧兼职打一段时间碟。

“哎呀，没办法嘛~现在人不好招！你大学不是音乐社的嘛！我第一个就想到你了！放心！兄弟的工资绝对不会少！”

哎。就当年轻多奋斗吧！多拿一份钱也没什么不好！再说，自己也真的很久没有玩玩音乐好好放松下了。每天都是家、健身房两点一线，生活枯燥乏味。

“你早早的过上这种生活可怎么办！年轻人！就要享受青春啊！”

“没有钱享受个屁青春！”姜东昊狠狠地拍了下这个富二代的头。

“诶！咱没钱咱也可以谈恋爱啊！你看看你一脸生人勿近的模样，知不知道每天你走后我要替你回绝多少人的邀约！姜东昊你实话实说你是不是不行…啊！哥！我错了！放过我！”

姜东昊把人胖揍了一顿。

回家的路上，他思考了下，好像自己从来没有这方面的渴望？

上学那会追他的人就不少了，但他总是沉迷各种体育运动和音乐活动。  
到现在开健身房，虽然自己说有点尴尬，但确实有不少客人是冲他来的。穿的过于暴露的，过于大胆敢上手摸他的人也不少……虽然最后都被自己骂哭骂走了……

姜东昊最后做出总结：是不过没有合有缘得罢了！  
特别是周围朋友鸡飞狗跳的恋爱，他看着都心累，更别说是尝试了。

自己工作稳定，外表出众，无不良嗜好，找对象一定不愁的！再说，自己还养了狗，生活真的分不出过多的时间给别人了！

这天他收拾东西准备回家的时候，朋友叫住了他。

“东昊啊，你是不是家里养了只狗？”

“是，怎么？”

“诶你说，狗会和兔子打架吗？”

“……你什么意思就直说？”

“我女朋友养的兔子生了一窝……”

“哦……所以？”

“哥我给你跪下来，求你了，带走一只吧，求你了！一只兔子已经搞死我了……”  
朋友一边使劲眨巴眼睛，一边装跪不跪的样子实在是，“太丑了”

“不不，不丑的！这我可以给你保证！我给她买的是品种兔！可漂亮了！”

……

回到家的姜东昊手上碰着个箱子，呼唤着自己的狗，“橘子！”

橘子啪嗒啪嗒的跑了出来，上蹿下跳的扒拉着箱子

“橘子，来，今天家里添了一个新成员，是小兔子噢！嘘，不要吵到它噢！咱们就给它取名叫，叫……”

姜东昊望了望四周，看到饭桌旁放着的已经开箱的大台芒。

“就叫它芒果吧！”

我养的小兔变成了2

姜东昊开始养兔了。他为了芒果，网购了一大堆东西。

刚到家的时候，大概是兔子天生胆小，不喝不动不跳。要不是它的鼻子时不时还动一动，姜东昊真的以为他要辜负朋友了。

为了让芒果适应新的环境，他买了高级兔笼，并放在橘子不会去的房间，备好了干草、兔粮和水。

大约一个多星期后，芒果开始适应。像是知道这是自己的新家了。开始走出笼子，在房间里四处探索着，触碰新事物。当然，姜东昊还没橘子和芒果见面。

因为兔子是非常胆小的动物，养兔子需要耐心，但是多互动，是会通人性的！

姜东昊翻看着养兔攻略，坚信着上面说的每个字，一边撸狗一边教育橘子不要跑到那个房间去。

可橘子这几天可委屈死了！

主人不知道为什么变了一个人似的！以前回来后都会和自己玩的！结果现在，连带自己出去玩的时间都少了！总是往那个房间里钻！那里面到底有什么！有什么！是什么夺了主人对我的恩宠！！

橘子越想越气，呼哧呼哧的大声呼吸着。 自己试过在主人出房间的那一瞬间冲进去。不过不仅失败了，主人还断了一次他最爱的零食棒。

真是气死狗了！橘子对那个房间怨恨到了极点。而且最近，发生了一件让橘子更委屈的事情。它的主人居然怀疑他偷吃了东西！  
厚！它真的委屈死了！他可是狗子，怎么可能会喜欢吃胡萝卜呢？

橘子不爽的汪汪大叫着，啪嗒啪嗒的爪子像是要抓破门那样抗议着。

姜东昊也很奇怪。以前给过橘子吃过拌有胡萝卜的东西，它都是不愿意碰的。

那是怎么回事呢？怎么刚网购回来的一箱做健身餐的胡萝卜，比昨天少了一半，还有几根上面有被啃了一口的痕迹呢？而且缺口也不像老鼠能咬出来的大小……

总不可能是芒果吃的吧？

芒果房间，他出门都是带上门的，因为怕橘子跑进去吓着它。 而且芒果是还是幼兔是不能吃带有水分的食物的，这样的话会闹肚子。为此他还特地检查了芒果的排泄物，都是正常的，所以他排除了是芒果的可能性。

不是那只兔子也不可能是我呀！主人你忘了吗？我不喜欢吃胡萝卜，真的不是我。橘子一直叫个不停。使劲挠着门。

姜东昊真的摸不着头脑了。不会真的是老鼠吧。老鼠可能会啃几口，但是老鼠可能把那么多根胡萝卜都顺走吗？屯粮吗？

难道，难道是小偷？但是小偷怎么可能只偷胡萝卜呢？

姜东昊在床上翻来覆去的想不明白。他决定，一定要找出真相。

于是他拿出手机下单。因为是同城快递，第二天就到了。一顿玲玲朗朗完工后，他带着橘子去宠物医院做例行检查。

虽然他一直给自己心里暗示可能是自己记错了。但是回到家后，胡萝卜又少了。

这次不可能记错，因为他出门特地给胡萝卜拍了照片！

不会！真的不会是老鼠吧！姜东昊心脏狂跳。他虽然是猛男，但这种生物他还是害怕的！

我就说不是我吧！橘子上蹿下跳，还带着几声欢快的叫声。

可姜东昊依旧觉得凉风阵阵。鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。因为放在四周的粘鼠胶还在那里！！

他战战兢兢的打开笔电，打开某个软件。没过一会儿， 啪的又关上了。声音过大吸引到橘子跑了过来。

呜！怎么了！橘子惊恐。主人把自己抱的好紧！

这一刻，姜东昊宁愿他看到的是超大只的老鼠。

因为，他看到，

胡萝卜，是被一个裸男拿走的……

头上顶着兔耳……

他边拿，还边看着睡着的橘子，说了什么

监视器买的太高级，让他高清的看明了口型。

那个口型，好像是，

蠢狗。

我养的小兔变成了3

我是不是在做梦？我是不是最近太忙所以累出幻觉了……

姜东昊恍惚着，但不敢打开电脑再好好确认一下。

橘子绕着姜东昊来回走着，觉得主人不对劲。主人这是生病了吗？我知道了！肯定是因为那个房间的缘故！都是因为里面的东西让主人变成这样的！

傻狗子突然叫出声，啪嗒啪嗒的冲到那个房间门口，汪汪汪的朝着里面叫个不停。并且用上了爪子，砰砰砰的打着门。

姜东昊傻傻的盯着门，不敢过去制止橘子。因为他刚才看监控的时候，那人好像就是从这个房间出来的……

咔。的一声

那门开了。

姜东昊觉得自己的心脏在那一瞬间好像停止了跳动。

“啧！你这个蠢狗是怎么回事！怎么今天叫个不停好吵啊…………”

……

…………

………………

“握草！姜东昊你今天怎么回来的这么早！”

砰。是姜东昊从沙发滑下，一屁股坐到地板的声音。

家里怎么会有cosplay裸男啊……难道自己的生活都被……靠！

“你！你到底是谁！”

姜东昊狠狠打了哆嗦，手颤抖的指向他，声音大声的质问到。

“嗯……既然你这么快就发现了，那也就告诉你吧~你看”

只见面容清秀的裸男微微侧身，纤细腰身往下，白花花的两瓣臀肉往上，人类尾椎骨的地方，有个毛绒绒的球。他还用手梳理了下头上的兔耳。

“我是你养的兔子，芒果呀~”

我养的小兔变成了4

嗯……我这是睡着了？  
啊！裸男！

姜东昊瞬间惊醒了，一个鲤鱼打挺，警觉的看着四周。

他看到了蠢狗，哦不，是橘子。

橘子一直以来翘起来的耳朵耷拉了下来，眼睛湿漉漉的。

呜呜呜主人。见姜东昊醒了，橘子一个猛扑，蹭了上去。

“哈哈哈橘子不要调皮，别舔了。橘子我告诉你哦，刚才我做了一个梦，我梦到了我养的兔子变成了人……”

“那不是梦。”

“握草！”

橘子被姜东昊一个手抖丢飞。

嘤嘤嘤主人是真的。橘子重新跑回来，往姜东昊怀里钻，明显也是怕的不行。狗身一直在抖动。

“要我当场变一变给你看吗？”  
声音听上去离自己非常近。

“是谁在说话！”  
姜东昊的头大幅度摆动着，想把人揪出来暴揍一顿。

“我啊”

一团白乎乎，软绵绵的东西在茶几上，露出了头，和耳朵，声音明显是从上下开合的兔嘴里发出了。

“芒果怎么会出来！是不是你橘子你把人家叼出来的！”

姜东昊摇晃着狗头。他从裸男的震惊到兔子会说话的惊恐。

呜呜呜别问了主人。橘子拼命往姜东昊背后钻，间接着将姜东昊顶下了沙发，一下子姜东昊离那兔子更近了。

“兔子说话？啊！我一定是幻听了……”

“姜东昊你取名真的好差哦。蠢狗叫橘子，给我取名叫芒果。”

“……”自己好像确实敷衍了一点。不对！重点不是这个！

姜东昊心里慌的一匹。他养的兔子居然真的在说话！

“你都把我带回来了，应该不会把我丢了吧？我的主人……”

Pong的一声，一阵白雾糊了姜东昊眼睛。那一小团兔子也消失了。

取而代之的是两条腿盘坐的，顶着兔耳的cosplay 裸男。是妖怪啊！！

“姜东昊，我变为人身给你看了。你总该相信了吧？所以别再那么激动了，刚刚你都晕过去了？看上去这么结实的人怎么心理承受能力这么脆弱啊？”

“啊啊啊妖怪啊啊！”

姜东昊捂住耳朵大喊。难以接受这一超现实现象。

“……好吧，你在冷静冷静。我叫崔珉起，是一只兔妖，能幻化人型实在是谢谢你之前的细心照顾。”

“…哦…哦”

姜东昊死死盯着地板。一直重复着深呼吸动作，可就是不敢抬头，也不知道听进去没有。

崔珉起挑眉。  
“嗯？就这样？”

“……啊？”  
姜东昊被兔妖抬起了下巴，强迫对视了。

“你有什么不满吗？不就几个胡萝卜？用得着？还监控？”

崔珉起指指一旁的电脑。

“没有，没有！哪里敢。”姜东昊慌忙摆摆手。

“……哦，那就好。”

………………

“那个芒……哦不……嗯……”  
姜东昊眼神四处飘着，不好往兔妖那看。

“崔珉起”

“崔…崔先生…您要不要先穿上衣服”

姜东昊终于鼓起勇气问了！因为他的腿跪太久真的麻到快没知觉了。

“噢，我都忘了我现在是人类。那我去找一件。”

崔珉起轻车熟路的走向姜东昊的卧室。

“噢对了”  
崔珉起探出头，一看就很柔软的兔耳朵立的直直的。  
“按照咱们兔界的说法，第一个看到我们人类形态的，是我们必须以身相许的对象。所以以后，不用叫我的全名……”

啥？姜东昊刚站起，一个脚软又摔倒在地。

他刚刚说的是兔语吗我怎么没听懂……

姜东昊一晃三摇地走进自己房间，看到兔妖直奔目标似的从衣柜最深处扯出了一件衣服。

“就这个吧？那天你网购说买小的衣服，挺好看的”

“哦……”  
连自己衣服买小了都知道！原来自己的私生活一直被一只兔子“监视”着！

“刚才我说的都听进去了吗？不要再叫我什么芒果的了，这样很不亲密，会被其他兔嘲笑的！我们现在是伴侣了！叫我珉起就好。你呢，你想被叫什么？像蠢狗那样叫你主人还是什么其他的，我都可以的……”  
崔珉起边套衣服边碎碎念。

姜东昊觉得自己的头像宿醉一样混乱的要爆炸了。兔妖的出现也就算了，怎么还莫名其妙的定了终身呢？

我养的小兔变成了五、

“哈哈哈哥啊，虽然现在是下午，但是你不会昨晚喝酒了现在才醒吧？和我在这说啥梦话呢？我这边还忙着呢，挂了挂了~”

“谁？那个把我送给你的富二代？切，那人看起来就不靠谱，你以后也别去他那工作了，成天招蜂引蝶，这样对我们的伴侣关系很不好！”

花了好几个小时姜东昊终于相信，现实中是真的有妖怪了。

“芒，哦哦珉起，你，您？今年多少，哦不，今年贵庚啊？”

妖怪修炼成人应该也要个几百年吧？

“别乱说话。”崔珉起皱眉，有点生气的样子。

“啊哦，那…那你到人间的目的是什么啊？”

“……”

“……嗯？”姜东昊疑惑。

“……刚才不是说了吗！”

眼前的兔妖突然脸红，倒在沙发上，用枕头捂住自己的头。

……什么意思啊……这妖怪情绪还不稳定？

“我可以，摸摸你的尾巴吗？”

姜东昊问。他控制不住自己，看了很久了。毛绒绒，软乎乎的……可是他有点怕没敢上手抓。

崔珉起听到后，一个转身，露出来白皙的小肚子。

“不要碰！”

“哦哦……”

小气！还是小兔子的时候我什么没碰过。自己可是像个老妈子一样伺候着你啊。

“你是不是在想些奇怪的东西！我不允许你想！”

“我没想什么……”

姜东昊心虚，小声的回应着。

“那你以后准备怎么办？是一直要借宿我家吗？我朋友那里的兔子也是兔妖吗？”

“我和那窝兔子可不一样，他们是动物我是妖！只不过借一个容身之处罢了。还有，什么叫借宿？！我刚才和你说的明明白白了你真的没有听进去吗？我们现在…我们现在可是伴侣了！”

崔珉起小脸涨的比刚才还红。两只耳朵也比刚才竖的更直了。

“谁答应了！”姜东昊大声反驳着。开玩笑！和妖做伴侣？难道是要像小说里那样采阳补阴是要把我吸干吗！

“你！你不讲理！你明明都看过我的人形了！”

“我可是男的！我还是人！人间可没有你们妖这一套说法！”

姜东昊着急了，他稍稍做好了攻击的准备动作。虽然对手是妖，但先发制人说不定能拥有主动权！

“……呜哇哇哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”崔珉起哭了。

呃，这妖哭的也太伤心了。边掉金豆边打着嗝好像自己是什么千古罪人一样抛妻弃子……

姜东昊皱眉。但这事真不能妥协

“我还是那句话，我是人，不认你们妖的那一套。你赶紧拾掇拾掇给我走人。别逼我动手！或者报警！你可是妖！上交给国家做研究说不定我还能赚一笔！”

崔珉起快气晕了！自己的伴侣不仅不承认自己，想自己赶走以外，还想要自己卖身给他赚钱！

崔珉起越想越委屈。他哭累了，保持人形时间也快到了，浑身无力。

咻的一瞬间，被穿得刚好的衣服一下子空了。

大变活兔。

姜东昊头疼。打不过也说不过，居然变回原型了。好像还睡着了。 

哎……这个令人怜爱的兔子形态直接丢出家门真的于心不忍。再说，万一他在外面变身裸男吓到其他人怎么办！他会不会也一起被抓进局子！

哎。姜东昊自认倒霉，好吧，只好先把兔子关进笼子里。 

说不定！说不定我做了个一个很长的梦呢！

姜东昊整顿好一切回到床上，掖好所有被角。强迫自己闭上眼睛。

我养的小兔变成了六、

自己好像被鬼压床了……身上好重，快无法呼吸了。

“握草！你怎么在我床上！”

姜东昊抬手摸了摸自己的胸口，软乎乎的是兔子的手感。瞬间清醒了。

“……嗯？”

崔珉起被捏住了后颈，扔到了床下。只好变成了人形。被扰清梦的感觉真的很糟糕。

“虽然…嗯…你不承认我，但是我不行！如果不留下你的味道，我会被其他妖嘲笑的……”

崔珉起还没睡醒，讲话也是黏黏糊糊的。他委屈兮兮的揉揉眼睛，重新滑进还温暖的被窝。

“呜……好舒服。是你的味道……为了不打扰你，我在外面睡了一晚上了，好冷。”

姜东昊无语。自己的腰被兔妖搂的紧紧的，动弹不得。

什么妖人妖语。 姜东昊很无语。用力掰开了兔妖的爪子。

他可是要工作的人！  
健身房已经几天没去了！  
他的课要被排的满上天了！

把兔妖丢在一边，套上背心，进了卫生间。出来的时候胸前因为洗漱湿了一片。

随意的做了两下伸展运动就进了厨房。不一会乒乒乓乓的声音伴随着香味传了出来。

崔珉起一直在被窝里观察着。

呜……自己的伴侣真的好强壮好帅哦。

已经煎好一个鸡蛋的姜东昊鬼使神差的把手伸向冰箱，又顺了一个出来。

回过神来，蛋壳已经被丢进垃圾桶，被油煎炸的鸡蛋在锅里噗嗤噗嗤的发出声响。

兔子不可以吃，那变成人可以吗？

在等待第二个鸡蛋熟透的间隙，他探头望向自己的卧室。

一大坨被子裹住自己的兔妖在自己的床上滚来滚去。

……

姜东昊本想冲出去把那妖抓出来的。

无奈鸡蛋还要看火候。当他准备抬头拿盐的时候，看到架子上的小闹钟。

要迟到了！

他加紧了自己动作。在门口穿鞋的时候像忘了什么似得转头，挠了挠后脑勺却又什么也想不起来。算了！真的要迟到…

……

呃是不是应该要交那只兔子吃饭啊？至少自己现在还是饲主的身份。姜东昊犹豫了一下。

“我走了，记得要吃早餐”

说完姜东昊就冲出来家门。啊啊啊自己像个傻逼一样啊啊啊！

可是，好像还是忘了些什么啊啊啊算了不管了！

……

嘤嘤嘤！主人！是我的狗粮了啊！你忘了吗！ 

被主人关门声叫醒的橘子绕着家里跑来跑去的找狗粮，却啥也没发现，饿到不行的嘤嘤哼着。

“啧！我就说姜东昊都出门了怎么还会吵，原来是你这个嘤嘤怪醒了！闭嘴别吵了！”

橘子委屈死了。一只狗可怜兮兮的玩着自己空空的饭盆，带着祈求的眼神望着他。

崔珉起闻见了味道，是荷包蛋。还冒着热气。他挑了挑眉。

嗯哼~这个男人真的是

“喂，蠢狗。看来你的主人是不准备要你了。看，这是东昊给我做的！”

崔珉起故意拿起碟子在橘子面前晃了晃，嘴角咧到最大，

“他啊，以后都会把心思放在我身上咯~哈哈哈哈”

橘子快把自己的塑料饭盆嚼碎了。

我养的小兔变成了七、

劳累一天的姜东昊下班了。

橘子早早就趴在门口，耷拉着耳朵。没有像往常一样冲上来。旁边放着的是被咬变形的塑料碗。

“天啊！我忘记的是给你喂食啊！”

姜东昊赶紧准备了狗粮。目光一撇，餐桌上的鸡蛋还像早上那样放着。

看来是不能吃啊。

姜东昊梳着橘子的毛，听着橘子呼哧呼哧的吞咽声，才觉得家里异常的安静。

睡觉了吗？还是变回兔子了？

他轻手轻脚的开了自己的房门。

自己的被子不出所料的被皱皱的堆成一团。但床上空荡荡的。

回自己的窝了？他又推开原来摆放兔子窝的房间。

小窝是干净的。地上有半根吃剩的胡萝卜。

兔妖，消失了。 

“橘子，他是走了吗？”

橘子停下了哼哧，抬头看向主人，不理解他说的话。

姜东昊不知为啥心里有点空落落的。不过走了是好事，这样我一个普通人就不会和妖怪扯上关系，很好！

……

“崔氏，听闻你又被一个人类看到了真身？”

“是”

现场哗然一片。原本肃静的厅堂变得叽叽嚓嚓。

“怎么？就为了这事还把我给抓过来了？”

崔珉起轻轻动了动双臂，禁锢住他的妖就翻到在地，动弹不得，还发出痛苦的嘶吼。

“崔氏你不要太狂妄！要不是……”高位上的人狠狠的捶向扶手。

“要不是那场意外……现在的位置还不一定是你的。王。”

崔珉起站的很直，眼神坚定。

喧闹声一下子就停止了。明明二人是对视着，却好像早已交手了几个回合，打的不可开交。

“哎，崔珉起你知道我不是那个意思！”

坐在高位上的人扶额，他就知道这招对他崔珉起不管用。

“其他的话我也不想说了……这件事，你答应不答应，都与我无关。因为我已经决定好了。”

“你！”

“还有，抓我来的这件事我就不和你计较了……”

崔珉起瞪了眼在地上疼的翻滚的小妖。

“……你要想好了，别以后后悔！”

“不会再有以后了。”

说完，头也不回的离开了。

我养的小兔变成了八、

姜东昊过了一周的“安稳”日子。  
但是他精心准备的兔子窝和一直放在饭桌上啃一半的胡萝卜都要提醒着他这不是梦。

富二代假哭着打电话过来问  
“哥啊！你真的不来了吗！我求你了！来最后一次都好让我赚个离别场的钱好嘛！好多客人都来投诉了！说要是你不在他们以后都不来了……”

好吵。他毫不犹豫的挂断电话。

一向活泼的橘子这一周也过得很压抑。主人明明是在自己玩球，但心不在焉，时不时的还唉声叹气。

哦！主人还天天吃两个鸡蛋！我打翻垃圾桶发现的！  
哦！还有主人几乎每天都会网购一箱胡萝卜！但是都没见他吃一根！烂的话就成箱的丢。说什么不新鲜就不能吃啦！好浪费！虽然我也不喜欢吃！

嗯……不懂。

橘子放弃思考，快乐的香香的吃着狗粮。

姜东昊又在发着呆。他忽然觉得橘子吃饭的声音很大，特吵，于是用脚把橘子饭盆踢得远远的。

？！  
橘子猛的抬头，还没反抗出声，就被主人不善的目光吓到，抖了抖自己的毛。

主人第一次这么可怕的望着我！我做错了什么吗？嘤嘤嘤……

橘子小心翼翼的把头蹭上去，然后被姜东昊毫不留情的推开了。

过了一会姜东昊才反应过来自己刚才做了什么，慢吞吞地捡回被自己踢远的饭盆，重新加满狗粮，“对不起啊橘子，是我不好”姜东昊来回摸着橘子的头。

橘子见状，先是小心翼翼的一粒一粒吃，看主人态度没什么变化后才敢大口大口吃。

主人现在真的很可怕呜呜呜。

“砰！”自己的房间里突然传出一声巨响。吓得姜东昊水杯没抓住，砸到地上摔个稀碎。

橘子突然兴奋的转圈乱跑，嘴巴咬住姜东昊的裤脚，使劲把人往那拽。

房门一片狼藉。

是崔珉起。但他没有耳朵，也没有尾巴。像一个人类一样好好的穿着衣服出现了。

“你，你怎么回来了？你不是走了吗？”

“啊，人类是不是这种时候要说一声我回来了？”

“额你怎么回……”

“东昊啊！我回来啦！”

橘子汪汪的朝着崔珉起叫着，被崔珉起一瞪，吓到跑出了房间。

“啧！蠢狗还是这么胆小。”

“你这几天到底去哪了？怎么又突然回来了？”

姜东昊被搂住了脖子，崔珉起的双腿紧紧的缠在他的腰和手臂，动弹不得。  
“不用担心！我就是，嗯，回了趟家？以后再也没什么能阻碍我们了！”

“哦，这样啊。”  
他不会是跟家里说自己找到了一个人类伴侣了吧？那要是自己还不同意岂不是得罪了妖界！姜东昊边想边打了寒颤。

“哦！对了！那天走的比较急！没有吃你给我做的早餐！对不起啊！”

“你是兔子可以吃人类的食物吗？”

“当然啊！我可是妖！以后你做什么我都可以吃的！”

“以后？你是真的要把我当你的伴侣了吗？”

……  
啊，看来是真的接受不了我。崔珉起有点难过，撇了撇嘴。 明明自己那么努力了，这个呆瓜怎么一点也不开窍！

“你真的不能接受我吗？”  
崔珉起低头，盯着眼前的人类。

因为是兔妖所以眼睛才红红的嘛？姜东昊有一瞬的心疼。

“我们总归是不同的种族吧……”  
他小心翼翼的开口。

崔珉起现在虽然是人型，但姜东昊觉得他的长耳朵快搭到地板上了。

“嗯…不过家里再多一张嘴吃饭也不是不行…”

“真！的！吗！”  
隐形的耳朵竖的高高的，红通通的眼里还滚  
着晶亮的水滴。

“以后在消失前，要说一声。咳，毕竟，你还是我们宠物”

“啊？没有以后了！我保证！”  
崔珉起从姜东昊身上跳下，拉起他的手，亲吻着。

姜东昊起了起了一身鸡皮，赶紧把手抽回来  
“既然你会变成人，也想在人类社会生存的话，就要好好学习！”

“好”

“你可以继续住在我家，但是不可以干扰我的生活。”

“好”

“哦还有，我在重申一遍，我是人，你是妖。我们大概有生殖隔离……”

“啊？你原来还想要孩子？虽然也不是不可能……”崔珉起苦恼，是不是寻找孕果的要被提上行程了。

“不！我的意思是我们不可能！你也不必遵守什么！什么人型我就当没看到！”

“啊？可是这次我回家，家里人都知道了！我身上有陌生人的味道！他们虽然没有同意，但也没有反对哦！”崔珉起咬咬牙，开始编起了瞎话。

他猜对了！姜东昊扶额

“……伴侣什么的，你真的懂这个含义吗？”

“嗯？不就是一起生活吗？还有什么其他的吗？”

他是不是不纯洁了。崔珉起湿漉漉的大眼睛仿佛在批判他脑子里的颠鸾倒凤。

“只有相爱的人才能成为伴侣啊！”

“没有什么不对啊！我爱你啊！”

“你懂什么是爱吗？你不要乱说！”  
姜东昊脸发烫。兔妖的告白真的热烈又纯粹

“我知道”

崔珉起直视着姜东昊的眼睛。  
“不仅我爱你，你也爱我的。”

我养的小兔变成了九、

“我很明确的告诉你。我对你没有你所说的喜欢的感情。”  
至少现在是没有的！

姜东昊的耳朵和脖子红红的。  
“不早了我要休息了，你回你自己的窝吧”

“伴侣是要一起睡的”  
崔珉起一听他要赶自己走，连忙抓住他的手臂

“出去”

但姜东昊很坚决的样子……崔珉起抿嘴，只好变成一只白兔，迈着小短腿，一步一步的蹦出来房门。 

刚出门两步，砰的关门声吓得他绊了一跤。

兔子的眼睛虽然本来就是红的。  
但是他现在真的哭了。他太委屈了。  
果然人类都是自私又健忘的！

………………  
当晚的姜东昊做了个梦。

他梦见自己住在小木屋，周围都是打猎的工具。天是阴的。但是他还是拿着工具出门了。

他上山了。是去打猎吗？

天越来越黑。然后开始淅沥沥的下起了小雨。紧接着刮起了风。风吹雨打的他一阵一阵的起鸡皮疙瘩。他决定去山洞躲一躲。

山洞又大又空旷。风声吹过听上去像是野兽的嘶吼。

他发现洞口有东西在动。定睛一看，是一只小白兔。  
小兔子被这风吹的好像快站不住的样子。  
黄豆大的雨粒好像还打疼了它，一直瑟瑟发抖着。

好可怜。

他刚走上前。突然的震耳欲聋的雷声响起。

得把它抓进洞里才行。

可手还没碰到这兔子，他好像被什么击中，身体撕裂般的疼痛。疼到昏迷。

……  
姜东昊惊醒了。

这个梦太可怕。像是自己真的经历过一样。  
他出了一身冷汗。感觉到了被子里异样。

这是又跑上我床了吗？不过刚才梦里的兔子，真的和兔妖还是芒果时长得很像。

他伸手想把妖抓出来，摸到了毛茸茸的长耳，

“你怎么耳朵又长出来了？”姜东昊稍稍使劲扯了扯

“疼！就是这样对你的恩人的吗？要不是你出现在山洞里，我还不至于落到连耳朵都收不回去的下场！”崔珉起揉揉惺忪的睡眼，身上一件衣服也没穿。

“…你再说什么？我在做梦吗？你怎么知道我刚才梦到了什么？”

“哎，姜东昊你真的很过分！怎么什么都忘了呢？那天是我的渡劫日。因为当时你在我附近，被误伤了！本来的话你肯定死翘翘了！是我心善！用了我近一半的修为把你救回来了！”

姜东昊皱眉。在梦里他的初衷也只是觉得小兔子可怜，没想到是兔妖准备渡劫。他真是多管闲事了。

“现在我是个连耳朵都收不回去的妖了，妖力少得可怜，你要好好对你的恩人啊。快点给我想起来！你说好给我做牛做马的！”

他真的等了好久好久。不仅姜东昊忘记前尘往事，经历无数轮回，他也因修为不足再一次渡劫失败后，在思念和痛苦的惩罚中苦苦修炼。

这一世，他不愿再错过，他相信一切都是最好的安排。但姜东昊似乎根本没有关于他的任何记忆。无论任何暗示他都拒收不接。他开始着急了，用尽各种办法，“主动”出现在了姜东昊面前。

“那你的修为一半是多少？”  
姜东昊憨憨的问。原来缠着自己是因为自己坑了别人的一半修为啊……

“哼？大概你的好几百辈子吧”

姜东昊更内疚了。当时干嘛多管人家妖的闲事啊！ 

“但可能这就是老妖们说的缘分吧。修为是可惜。可如果你因为我而死，那就是我间接伤害了人类，一样会被处罚。那可就不是少修为这么简单的事了。”

姜东昊沉思。

“后来你死后……”

“我是怎么死的？”

崔珉起手指一点自己的额头，一段画面开始在脑海里浮现。

一天他独自上山狩猎。一条黑蛇冲他来……

他顿时冷汗直冒，后背都湿透了。起身进浴室的时候，腿都是软的。

哗哗的水声也冲不走脑海的混乱。

滴啦滴啦的拖鞋声吵醒了蜷缩着睡回笼的小兔妖。沐浴后好闻的味道一下子冲进鼻腔。

“嗯？怎么了？”  
崔珉起睁眼。发现自己正被姜东昊正在盯着自己看 。

“……然后呢”

“什么？啊”

他怎么突然抱我了！ 崔珉起睡意全无，心脏狂跳。姜东昊发尖扎在自己的胸口，水滴蹭湿了一片。

“蛇……我被吃了吗？”

蛇？

崔珉起皱眉。

“是。你被吃了。因为你身上有我的味道。那蛇是我的宿敌。你死后，我找到黑蛇，和他干个一架。他也死了。可我的修为彻底没了。过了好久好久，我才能又变成人型的样子出现在你的面前。”

姜东昊听完毫无反应的样子，崔珉起叹了口气。

“反正，事就是这么个事，你信也好，不信也罢，我都”

“我信。”

姜东昊几乎听到回答后他就相信了。不论是梦境还是刚才兔妖给自己看的，都是清晰又真实的可怕，颤栗久久不散。随后就是一阵又一阵朦胧的画面出现，兔妖一字一句就像风，吹散了遮盖的薄纱。

“你是想起来了吗？”

“谁知道呢？大概你在我身边待着，我就能想起来了吧！”

姜东昊微笑着，额头顶着他的，双手抚摸着两只长耳。 

小兔妖湿了眼眶。

姜东昊拭去他的眼泪。  
“多大岁数的人了还在这掉眼泪？”

“呜呜呜。姜东昊你真的让我等好久！”

“我一个人类，都转了多少世了。还能想起来多不容易，你要体谅我”

“呜呜呜我刚和王吵架回来，你还要赶我走呢！”

“你不是回说回老家了吗”

“我消失是因为王叫人把我抓走了。他以前也是黑蛇的宿敌，我干掉了黑蛇他欠我人情。 他知道我又能变人型后，本想是劝我不要再对你执迷不悟……”

“不行”  
姜东昊打断并搂紧了他。

“我当然不同意了！他看我态度坚决只好作罢，我还威胁他，让他赶紧把你的记忆找回来！”  
崔珉起抬高了脖子，在他的胸膛里来回蹭。

“原来我能记起来是因为你们的王啊？那下辈子的记忆也要拜托他了。”

“什么下辈子！这辈子还没有过完呢！我已经不想再等你了！”  
崔珉起捶打着姜东昊的肩膀。

“嗯。不会再让你等了。”  
姜东昊低头，抓住小兔妖的手，亲吻在唇。

这次我会把你深刻地印在灵魂上。  
这样才能生生世世的与你在一起。

与正文无关的番外  
【白虎和珉兔】

白虎妖对下凡生活的珉兔仙子虎视眈眈。

白虎妖躲在树后，死死盯着正在进食的珉兔仙子。

这是处于单相思的白虎妖每天都会做的事情。

好可爱，真的好可爱！看着津津有味的吃着食物的珉兔仙子，白虎妖咽了一口又一口口水。

可是，白虎妖不敢轻易的接近珉兔仙子。他害怕自己的外形会吓到精巧可人的仙子。

这样一位令人怜爱的仙人，周围总是会有各种各样的危险。白虎妖总是默默地帮助仙子铲除障碍。

所以，珉兔仙子总是不自知，觉得之前的叮嘱都是骗人的。凡间明明安全漂亮的很。

有一天！  
珉兔仙子被白虎妖的死对头大丑狮叼走了！

白虎妖听闻消息，赶紧赶去，在大丑狮的嘴边抢过吓傻的珉兔仙子，并新仇旧仇一起报了，大战一场。

胜利的白虎妖叼着珉兔仙子，几乎是一路流血回到了自己的洞穴。

白虎妖在自家门口放下了珉兔仙子。

珉兔仙子抽泣着，指着白虎妖流血的伤口“呜呜呜你受伤了啊”

“没事，你走吧。”说罢，白虎妖转头。

“呜呜呜，谢，谢谢你……”

“不用……”  
你快走啊！白虎妖在心里喊着。你在不走，我就要很丢脸的晕倒在你面前了！

“我…我不走！”珉兔仙子抹了抹眼泪  
“你救了我的性命，我要报恩的”

啧！就是这样才会每天那么多麻烦！白虎妖捂着伤口忍着痛楚。

“感谢是不够的！请让我报恩！”

珉兔仙子执意要报恩，紧跟着白虎妖进了洞穴。

白虎妖实在忍受不住痛苦，倒在了床上。  
“你快回去吧”

珉兔仙子泪眼朦胧，“为了救我，你受了这么重的伤，身为仙子，我不能走的！”

“这种伤，我晚上舔舔就好了！”白虎妖喘着粗气，用尾巴甩走珉兔仙子触碰他伤口的手。  
你再碰我！我……

“舔？”单纯的珉兔仙子弯了弯头，“那，让我来吧！”

白虎妖受不了！他怎么可以舔自己的腹部！

“这里，你肯定够不到吧？我来吧。”

湿软的物体触碰到伤口那一瞬间，白虎妖起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

我天，仙子还闭眼睛了！

白虎妖深呼吸着，也闭上了眼睛。  
可眼睛闭上了，其他的器官更加敏感了。耳朵什么的。

细微的水声和实在无法忽视的触感，让白虎妖脸色爆红……

珉兔仙子舔着舔着，觉得自己的下巴被什么东西顶到了。他向后稍微退了退，还没等他仔细观察，就被白虎妖架住双肩  
“你要报恩是吧？”  
“嗯！”珉兔灿烂的笑着。

……  
“嗯……啊！这就是…啊啊，人间的报恩方式吗？”

珉兔仙子的双手被抓住压在了床头。上衣凌乱的，若隐若现的透出了自己雪白的肌肤。下身则是全部被扒掉了。双腿颤抖着被分开，腰受不住的往下掉，尾巴翘的高高的。

“疼吗？”  
白虎妖吞咽着口水，压抑着自己想要一口咬掉他尾巴的冲动，一只手掐住腰，狠狠地往前一顶。

“呜啊……”珉兔禁受不住的，转过脸来“啊，好…好难受”

“好？那就好”  
白虎妖自动忽视他后面想说话，随着自己的心意抽动着。 

除了这一次，哪里还会有机会再接触到珉兔仙子呢？  
一下子上头的负面情绪影响了白虎妖，让他停下了自己的动作。

“呜……我……你”珉兔挣扎着想要起身，腰身努力的往上伸，还没伸直就一下子跌了下去，小声的尖叫了一声。  
……  
“是这里吗？”白虎妖被唤回了神，“你是等不及了要告诉我是吗？”

被摸着耳朵的珉兔瑟瑟发抖，呜呜呜不是的，可是，可是太舒服了自己才移动不了…

我真是禽兽。  
伤口虽被仙子治愈得差不多，但是身上仍有着血渍。随着身体的相互触碰，甚至弄到了珉兔仙子的身体上……啊，兔子雪白的肉体上有些老虎的血……

“啊！不要，不要一直……”  
尖叫的兔子，泪眼汪汪看向这边，气喘时稍微吐出的小舌，性感又色情。 

“呜”白虎妖狠狠地吻上去，同时也不忘顶动下身。珉兔双腿发软，根本没力气架在空中，晃荡晃荡的就勾住了白虎妖的腰。

吻毕“呜嗯，白虎妖~”珉兔仙子双手捧住白虎妖的脸，“啊嗯…会…呜啊，会怀孕吗，啊！”

白虎妖一个深顶，舔上珉兔的胸前，另一手抚慰这另一个。

这智商，怎么当的仙子啊。怎么可能怀上！

白虎妖喘着粗气，声音沙哑的回答他“不清楚！”  
“嗯啊！”

被捏疼的珉兔用早已晕沉沉的小脑袋想了想，问“啊，那是，那真的，说不定可以吗…嗯啊…”

“不知道！大概多几次有可能吧！”白虎妖忍住时不时给予的刺激，想要的冲动，恶狠狠的盯着珉兔回答。

“可是，啊…真的…真的好棒啊！我，嘤我啊是第一次，嗯交配，所以……”

啊，脑子真的要烧掉了。

“啊，是的，本来就是这样的！”  
白虎妖将珉兔一个抱起，圈着他的腰和他面对面，抹掉湿了一脸的眼泪，厚脸皮的说，  
“如果你担心怀不上的话，多做几次一定可以的！”

“呜……那，那就拜托了呜白虎妖啊……”

————  
“如果要想给我报恩的话，给我生个孩子吧。”  
“…好”  
————

**Author's Note:**

> 去年（19年）下半年我渐渐的没有玩微博了，清空了粉丝和关注，把微博当做了文章存放地，但仍然持续使用着。  
> 还有记得我的嘛？不记得也没事~跟大家说说，  
> 微博之前同名lofter 叫“柑芝芒芒”。  
> 再早一点叫“柑芒万岁”。  
> 去年11月改名为“白守起嫁”。  
> 是和朋友聊天取好的，来源为“白手起家”的成语。还小开心的发了微博说自己喜欢取得这个名字。
> 
> 某天发生了一件让我生气的事情，认识的人告诉我，有人取了和我一样的名字。她名为“白守起嫁小宇宙”。当时我听到的一瞬间是不解，然后是生气。为什么要和我取一样的名字呢？我的号并不是不用了啊！
> 
> 经过了一日我仍然难以接受。因为这个名字我还在使用，在这个名字使用时，我依然在进行文字或者绘画的创作。以后也会持续发布文章和饭绘。作为创作者，我真的不想让给别人。
> 
> 于是我主动去私信了她。 
> 
> 然后她的回复……大家可以去我的微博观看。我是真没想到她会发这么多这么长的文字。  
> 当然结果是她同意改了，但改的理由我至今难以理解：  
> “只是看在大家磕相同cp的份上”
> 
> 现在国内虎兔圈人才多少，一眼望去几乎都是熟悉的id。相信也有人对我还有一点印象吧？17年开始到现在也快3年了，圈子一直人来人往。我也只想守住我自己的付出，所以这叫人怎么心平气和的接受呢？她说她在自己的小世界嗑虎兔，我就不是吗？
> 
> 事情我以为改个名就能结束了，结果她还发了微博，发出了只有自己发言的截图。
> 
> 有人不认识我，正常，我确实不是什么积极的人，不仅不用微博了，还爱删东西。  
> 有人觉得无所谓，理解。因为这不发生在他们的身上。
> 
> 可她本人的“冷嘲热讽”，说我是大粉头……
> 
> 当然现在事情都过去了，我也不想怎么样了。
> 
> 只是，非常非常希望还记得我的大家能重新关注下，或者现在认识我的大家能关注下，我的微博“白守起嫁”。我后悔了，我后悔离开了微博，给了别人“可乘之机”。
> 
> 还想说点讲点开心的。补档这篇文的时候，我翻草稿箱发现了以前写了两三章的，没有发出来的脑洞。之后也会写完发出。20年我也会继续虎兔的。


End file.
